


Noir et Blanc

by Elerynna



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerynna/pseuds/Elerynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya Kuchiki est l'homme le plus puissant du Japon. Sa beauté fait fantasmer la plupart des femmes du pays, et sa prestance est jalousé par les hommes. Il est le directeur des Hôtels Kuchiki, hôtels très luxueux à travers le monde. Toute cette jalousie se manifeste sous forme de menaces de tout niveau. Son secrétaire l'oblige alors à prendre un garde du corps. Mais jamais Byakuya Kuchiki n'aurait pensé trouver le véritable amour en la personne de Jyuushiro Ukitake. Mais les ennuis ne vont que commencer pour les deux hommes, et leur relation sera mise à rude épreuves. Vont-ils réussir à rester ensemble malgré les épreuves ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vérité caché

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages n'appartenant pas à Bleach sont exclusivement à moi. Les autres appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Toute la famille était réunie autour de la grande table ovale de la salle de réunion. Chacun posait un regard indéchiffrable sur l'homme qui se trouvait debout devant eux. L'air était lourd et trop solennel pour ce second homme qui se trouvait à droite du premier. La ressemblance était frappante, personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire. Leurs longs cheveux noir ébène, leurs yeux anthracite qui brillaient de la même lueur, leur carrures fines mais musclées se dessinaient dans le costume hors de prix qu'ils avaient revêtus. Le plus âgé des deux prit alors la parole.

-Comme je vous l'avais indiqué il y a quelques semaines de cela, je cède ma place de Chef de Clan. Je veux profiter des années qu'il me reste et aussi pouvoir vivre une vraie vie, et non une vie scrutée et passée au crible par les paparazzis. Il prit un objet sur la table et fit lever l'homme près de lui. Pour cela, je cède la Clé Kuchiki à mon fils, Kuchiki Byakuya, qui va me succéder au rôle de Chef de Clan. Je lui cède également mon siège de Directeur des Hôtels Kuchiki à travers le monde.

Sojun Kuchiki se tourna vers son fils en lui souriant et tendit l'objet. Une clé en or massif créée par l'un des chefs de Clan il y a plus de huit cent ans. Cette clé représentait le pouvoir de la famille Kuchiki sur le Japon. Cette famille noble a débuté son ascension dans la hiérarchie japonaise depuis le début de l'époque de Kamakura (1185-1333) Elle fut créée par Kuchiki Nazomi, et fut transmise de génération en génération par les chefs de Clan à leur successeur. Cet objet représentait à cette époque le pouvoir qu'avait la famille ainsi que la richesse qu'elle possédait. Maintenant elle était conservée dans un coffre-fort dans un lieu inconnu de tous, sauf des Chef de Clan et de quelques personnes de confiance.

Byakuya la reçue avec tout le sérieux du monde. C'était un moment unique dans la vie d'un Kuchiki, et Sojun était fier de lui transmettre ce précieux objet. Il s'inclina devant son père avant de se tourner vers les membres.

-Je suis ravi de succéder à mon père et je ferais de mon mieux gérer le Clan et les Hôtels.

Tous les membres quittèrent la salle après avoir félicité le jeune homme, et lorsque tous furent partis, Sojun prit son fils dans ses bras et le félicita chaleureusement. C'est à ce moment-là que Sojun lui apprit qu'il déménageait pour Nagasaki. Le noble en fut très surpris, mais ne l'en empêcha pas. Après tout, son père avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à s'occuper du Clan et à accéder au moindre désir de celui-ci, relayant sa famille en seconde position. Ils rentrèrent au Manoir Kuchiki un peu plus tard dans la journée. Une petite fête avait été préparée par la femme du noble, Hisana, qui était enceinte et prête à accoucher.

_ Deux ans plus tard. _

Une berline noire se gara contre le trottoir de l'avenue tokyoïte où s'élevait l'immense Hôtel Kuchiki. Établissement hôtelier regroupant un hôtel hors de prix et un restaurant gastronomique. Un homme vêtu d'un costume trois pièces griffé d'un grand couturier français sortit de la BMW aux vitres teintées. Ses cheveux mi-longs noirs emprisonné dans deux luxueux bijoux volaient au gré de la petite brise qui soufflait. Enlevant ses lunettes de soleil, il posa ses yeux anthracite sur l'établissement. De l'autre côté de la berline, un autre homme vêtu d'un costume gris sortit également, celui-ci se remarqua avec ses longs cheveux rouge lâchés dans son dos. Il rejoignit son patron et lui tendit un porte-document. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel accompagné des deux réceptionnistes qui s'inclinèrent très bas.

Kuchiki Byakuya, célèbre homme d'affaire venait de pénétrer dans son établissement, ou plutôt l'établissement qui faisait la fierté de son père. Cet homme était reconnu dans tout le Japon pour être un homme froid et distant. Et encore plus depuis la mort subite de sa femme, décédée d'une maladie incurable. Les journalistes avait fait de lui un sujet des plus croustillant, cherchant la moindre petit erreur pour en faire un scandale. Malheureusement pour eux, Byakuya Kuchiki était aussi futé qu'un renard et jamais rien ne passait, les laissant sur leur faim.

Le noble traversa le hall, faisant claquer ses chaussures sur le marbre de la réception. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les dorures des grands escaliers en chêne massif qui montait au premier étage. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur panoramique sans daigner répondre à son personnel qui le saluait. Quand les portes furent fermées, le noble prit enfin la parole.

-Abarai. Je veux que tous les dossiers des recettes des quatre hôtels soit sur mon bureau avant la fin de la journée. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire et je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser là-dessus.

-Bien Kuchiki-sama.

Byakuya avait toute confiance en cet homme. Bien que ses tatouages l'avait rebuté quand il s'était présenté à lui deux ans plus tôt, son intelligence et son esprit vif l'avait immédiatement séduit. Depuis, Abarai Renji était devenu son bras droit, la personne la plus proche de lui. Plusieurs scandales avait éclaté à propos de cela. Certains magazines avaient parlé de relation charnelle entre les deux hommes, mais il n'en n'était rien. Abarai Renji venait de se fiancer avec la sœur du noble, Rukia, une semaine avant, dans le Manoir Kuchiki, avec seulement la famille Kuchiki et les parents de Renji.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'immense bureau du Chef de Clan. De grandes bibliothèques remplissaient deux pans de mur, côté gauche et à l'entrée, de grande fenêtres blindés laissait entrer le soleil éclairant toute la pièce et un grand bureau en merisier avait sa place en diagonal à droite à côté d'un canapé en cuir marron. Quelques tableaux remplissaient les murs de couleurs. Byakuya s'approcha du bureau et trouva une pile de lettres. Il vit du coin de l'œil son bras droit s'installer sur le canapé en prenant son téléphone portable. Il alluma son ordinateur et pendant ce temps ouvrit quelques enveloppes. La plupart atterrirent dans la corbeille. Mais l'une d'entre elle le fit grimacer. S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, Byakuya lâcha la feuille et soupira. Il ne s'autorisait ce genre de chose qu'en présence de Renji. Ce dernier leva son regard vers son futur beau-frère.

-Encore une ?

-Oui. Quand auras-tu les dossiers ?

-Dans deux heures environ.

Renji ne releva pas le fait que le noble venait de le tutoyer. C'était devenu instinctif quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas à se cacher, pas à se montrer courtois l'un envers l'autre. Renji connaissait le noble et savait que sa véritable personnalité était bien enfouie au fond de lui par obligation. Parfois, Renji voulait le prendre par les épaules et le secouer comme un prunier pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il n'aimait pas le voir se réfugier dans son mutisme et sa froideur. Mais malgré le lien qui les unissait, il ne pouvait se permettre de le faire.

L'assistant se leva et attrapa la lettre. Les menaces étaient claires, malheureusement, ce n'était pas la première de ce genre. Le noble les gardait toutes dans un tiroir de son bureau.

-Tu devrais peut-être envisager d'engager un garde du corps. Ce n'est peut-être pas la première lettre de menace que tu reçois, mais la première qui indique clairement cette envie de te tuer.

-Je ne veux pas. Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, et je n'ai pas peur d'eux.

Renji vit sur le coin du bureau un magazine où une photo du noble apparaissait en couverture, avec comme titre « Kuchiki Byakuya menacé de mort ? Info ou intox ? »

-Byakuya… Prend un garde du corps.

Renji lui montra le magazine et le noble le feuilleta grimaçant de plus en plus au fil des pages. Il savait qu'on en voulait à sa vie. Mais pas à ce point-là. Byakuya découvrait qu'au fur et à mesure des pages, certaines preuves s'ajoutaient à celles que lui avait.

-Une personne t'en veut personnellement. Et a bien l'intention d'exécuter la menace.

-Contacte l'agence. Je veux un garde du corps à midi pile. Et engage le meilleur, je mettrais le prix qu'il faudra. Que cela soit fait le plus discrètement possible. Qu'il passe par l'une des portes de service et monte directement ici.

Byakuya se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre, venant poser son front contre le bord, il plongea ses yeux sur la foule qui ressemblait à une colonie de fourmis du haut de ses vingt-trois étages. La semaine suivante, il devait se rendre à Mizushi Compagnie pour le sommet annuel des quatre familles noble. Pendant cette réunion, ils prenaient plusieurs décisions importantes pour le pays et le peuple. Leurs voix et leurs décisions étant prise via un rapport direct de l'Empereur en personne. Byakuya ne l'avait jamais rencontré, car celui-ci restait caché, malgré cela, il lui vouait un profond respect. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Renji.

-Le garde arrivera à midi. Il serait prudent, jusque-là de ne pas sortir d'ici.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas rester enfermé ici à cause d'une menace de mort ! Rappelle-toi le nombre de menaces que j'ai reçu depuis deux ans, s'il fallait que je reste cloitré à chaque fois, je serais devenu un ermite !

-Cent quarante-deux.

Le noble se tourna vers son futur beau-frère, les sourcils froncé.

-Pardon ?

-Le nombre de menaces de mort qui pèse sur toi depuis deux ans.

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage androgyne du noble qui décroisa ses bras, les laissant pendre de chaque côté de son corps.

-Mais ce n'est pas…

-C'est le nombre exact.

-C'est le triple de ce que je pensais… Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

-Pour te protéger. C'est mon rôle. J'ai intercepté la moitié de ces lettres avant qu'elles n'arrivent ici. C'est Sojun-sama qui m'a demandé de faire cela.

-Mon père ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il s'inquiète pour vous. Il veut qu'aucun mal ne vous soit fait. Vous êtes son fils, il vous aime, mais vous êtes également un très bon chef de Clan et Directeur d'hôtel.

Renji vouvoyait volontairement son patron. Pour lui faire comprendre que oui, il était en danger de mort et qu'il ne devait aucunement plaisanter sur cela. Il le vit s'asseoir sur le canapé et plonger son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi le lui avait-on caché ? Il n'était plus un enfant et pouvait très bien s'occuper de lui-même. Son père continuait de le protéger depuis son intronisation en tant que Chef. Alors si son père avait quitté Tokyo pour Nagasaki c'était pour cela. Oui, il devait certainement recevoir des menaces, malgré la cessation de ses activités. Personne à part la famille et quelques personne connaissait le déménagement de Sojun et il comprenait pourquoi à présent.

-Votre père cherche simplement à vous protéger, rien de plus.

-Je sais… souffla le noble et plongeant son regard dans les yeux marron de son assistant. Mais à présent, je veux connaitre toute la vérité, je ne tolérerais plus aucun mensonge.

Renji se plaça devant lui et répondit.

-La plupart des femmes du pays te voudrait comme époux. Pas pour toi, mais pour ton argent et ta position au sein du pays. Devenir la femme la plus riche du pays, voilà à quoi aspirent les femmes en pensant à toi.

-Je ne suis pas le plus…

-Si, depuis la chute de la compagnie Aizen, tu es l'homme le plus riche du pays.

-Mais ma fortune n'est pas…

-Sept-cent milliards de Yen. Coupa Renji. Voilà combien tu coûtes Byakuya. C'est la fortune du Clan Kuchiki, donc toi.

-Tu vas me laisser parler oui ? S'énerva le noble en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi vous m'avez caché des choses aussi importantes ? J'ai l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce à cette heure-ci !

L'énervement du noble était légitime. Son Clan et son assistant lui cachait des menaces de mort, mais aussi la véritable fortune qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il en avait assez de tous ces mensonges ! Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro avant d'attendre que quelqu'un réponde. Lorsqu'il entendit décrocher, il attaqua froidement.

-Pourquoi m'avoir caché tout ceci ? Ne suis-je pas assez mature pour prendre en considération tout cela ? Vous avez si peu confiance en moi ?

Les cris de Byakuya résonnaient aux oreilles de son père qui avait dû éloigner le téléphone pour ne pas devenir sourd.

-Renji t'as donc avoué la vérité.

La voix calme de son père apaisa légèrement le noble qui baissa le ton, contenant son énervement.

-Oui… à l'instant. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

-Je ne souhaitais pas te mettre la pression dès le début, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de te mentir. Je ne voulais pas que cela t'empêche de faire ton travail.

-Je ne suis pas faible…

-Je le sais mon fils, mais je t'ai toujours aidé, et je le continuerais, même si je suis loin de toi pour l'instant. Tu as la réunion la semaine prochaine, tu devrais la préparer. Je te laisse mon fils, soit très prudent.

Le noble ne répondit rien et laissa son père couper la communication. Alors il avait fait tout cela pour lui, pour le protéger. Mais à trente-six ans, il pouvait bien se défendre tout seul ! Non... Il ne le pouvait pas, pas contre toute ces personnes qui en voulait à sa fortune, ou plutôt, à la fortune du Clan. Il soupira profondément, prenant seulement conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait. Il lui faudrait être doublement vigilant. Le téléphone du bureau sonna et Byakuya se leva pour répondre.

-Kuchiki Byakuya…

-Vous allez bientôt mourir… Comptez vos heures Kuchiki-sama …

La personne raccrocha immédiatement après et Byakuya en fit de même, complétement ahuri. Renji s'était approché de lui en voyant son visage.

-Byakuya…

-Je … Il…

Byakuya leva son regard vers son assistant et celui-ci put y lire le désarroi et la crainte. Il téléphona tout de suite à la sécurité de l'hôtel et demanda un enregistrement de la communication que venait de recevoir le noble.


	2. Nouvelle mission

Le téléphone sonna dans le bureau du directeur de l’agence. Ichimaru Gin décrocha rapidement.

-Ichimaru Gin.

-Abarai Renji. Je souhaite engager un garde du corps pour protéger Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. C’est urgent.

Étonné, Gin prit son agenda et regarda qui était disponible. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage et il répondit.

-J’ai mon meilleur agent de disponible. A quel heure voulez-vous qu’il vienne et où ?

-A midi à hôtel Kuchiki. Qu’il passe par l’arrière du bâtiment.

-Bien, je lui transmets tout de suite son ordre de mission. Au revoir Abarai-san.

Ichimaru raccrocha et tapa sur son ordinateur l’ordre de mission avant de prendre son téléphone pendant que cela s'imprimait.

-Ukitake-san, vous avez une mission pour la protection de Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. Votre ordre vous attend sur mon bureau, vous êtes attendu pour midi.

-J’arrive Ichimaru-san.

L’homme arriva une demi-heure plus tard et entra dans le bureau de son patron. Celui-ci lui tendit la feuille qu’il signa immédiatement. Ichimaru lui indiqua l’heure et le lieu du rendez-vous.

-C’est une mission de durée indéterminée, vous verrez les conditions avec eux directement. Apparemment cela a l’air grave alors prenez votre mission à cœur.

Ukitake quitta l’agence et se dirigea vers sa voiture et s’y engouffra. Kuchiki Byakuya était l’homme le plus réputé du pays, le plus connu et le plus mystérieux également. Pourquoi Ichimaru l’avait mis sur cette mission ? Il n’en savait rien, mais il démarra et prit le trajet de l’hôtel pour entamer son travail. Travailler pour l’homme le plus haut dans la société japonaise… Jamais il ne l’aurait imaginé, même pas une seconde. Comme recommandé il entra par l’arrière. La réceptionniste l’autorisa à monter au dernier étage du bâtiment. Dans l’ascenseur, il inspira profondément afin de garder son calme. Lorsqu’il fut arrivé il toqua à la porte.  
Derrière celle-ci, le Directeur sursauta et Renji fronça les sourcils et regardant sa montre, et soupira. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l’ouvrit sur un homme en costume.

-Bonjour, je suis l’agent affecté à la sécurité de Kuchiki-sama. Je suis un peu en avance, pardonnez-moi.

-Ce n’est rien. Je suis l’assistant de Kuchiki-sama, Abarai Renji. Entrez …

-Ukitake Jyuushiro.

Renji le laissa entrer en le regardant de haut en bas. Il n’avait vraiment pas l’impression de voir un agent de sécurité, mais plutôt un homme d’affaire. Son costume gris clair à fines rayures et ses longs cheveux blancs ne laissait rien paraitre. Son nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir. Par contre, il remarqua l’arme à sa taille lorsque la veste se souleva légèrement sous son pas. Celui-ci se dirigea directement vers le noble et se présenta.

-Je vous suivrai partout où vous irez à partir de cette minute.

-Vous ne ressemblez pas à un agent de sécurité. Remarqua Byakuya en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Je n’aime pas les costumes noirs et les lunettes de soleil qui nous font ressembler à un agent justement. Je préfère la discrétion. Mais mon professionnalisme n’en est pas moins efficace.

-Oui, vous avez été le garde du corps de Yamamoto Genryusei-sama. Et vous l’avez sauvé de plusieurs tentatives d’assassinat.

Ukitake inclina simplement la tête. Il connaissait la réputation de ce jeune noble, mais à l’instant où il avait passé la porte, il avait remarqué l’inquiétude qui s’était installé sur ses traits fins. Ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua que celui-ci enlevait les bijoux de ses cheveux en les posant dans un petit coffre en bois au coin de son bureau.

-Comme vous serez toujours avec moi, autant tout savoir. Je suis toujours accompagné de Renji, mon assistant ici présent. Nous nous déplaçons dans une BMW noir aux vitres teintées et blindées. Vous serez avec nous. Le soir vers vingt heures, je reviens au Manoir pour m’occuper des affaires et sollicitations du Clan. Je vous assignerez une chambre là-bas. Bien que vous soyez mon garde du corps à partir de maintenant, vous êtes humain et avez besoin de sommeil, comme tout un chacun. Renji vit avec ma sœur au Manoir, ils ont leurs propres appartements. En dehors de chez moi, personne ne doit m’adresser la parole, sauf si c’est moi qui engage la conversation. Je veux que vous respectiez ma vie privée, donc si je vous dis que je vous libère de vos obligations, vous le faites sur le champ, je ne tolérerais aucune remarque. Mercredi, je vais rendre visite à mon père à Nagasaki pour la journée. Renji ne m’accompagnera pas, mais vous oui.

-Avec quel transport comptez-vous vous y rendre Kuchiki-sama ?

-En jet privé. Nous partirons le matin, et nous reviendrons le soir. Si des journalistes vous posent des questions, vous ne répondez pas, ne prononcez aucun mot sans que je vous y autorise. Je pense avoir tout dit, avez-vous des réclamations ?

-Aucune.

-Bien, Renji, peux-tu aller chercher les dossiers des autres restaurant s’il te plait ?

-J’y vais Byakuya.

Ukitake sursauta en entendant l’assistant appeler son patron par son prénom. Un léger sourire s’afficha sur le visage du noble qui avait vu sa réaction. Quand Renji fut parti, celui-ci se tourna vers l’homme aux longs cheveux blanc.

-Renji est mon futur beau-frère. Entre nous, nous nous tutoyons et nous appelons par nos prénoms. Alors aucune raison d’être surpris. Par contre, ne soyez pas étonné lorsque je lui parle froidement ou que nous nous vouvoyons. Personne ne sait qu’il va devenir mon beau-frère, et personne ne doit le savoir.

Le regard anthracite et le ton sérieux du noble fit comprendre à Jyuushiro qu’il devait garder cette information pour lui et ne la révéler à personne. Il acquiesça. Byakuya connaissait cet homme, mais il fut surpris de le voir si détendu et souriant. C’était déroutant pour lui, car toute les personnes qui l’entouraient restait sérieuse et ne montrait jamais leurs émotions. La porte s’ouvrit sur Renji qui apporta les porte-documents au noble. Celui-ci les posa directement sur son bureau et alla chercher sa veste de costume avant de se tourner vers le garde du corps.

-Allons manger.

Byakuya marcha vers la porte, suivit de Renji. Jyuushiro ne savait pas trop ce qu’il devait faire et resta quelques secondes sans bouger.

-Venez. Une chose que je ne veux pas, c’est laisser l’un de mes employés mourir de faim. Je voudrais que vous vous comportiez avec moi comme une personne normal et non comme un garde du corps. Je ne veux pas que cela se sache. Vous comprenez ?

Jyuushiro se leva et s’inclina. De toutes les personnes qu’il avait protégées, ce jeune noble était le premier à le prendre au dépourvu. Jamais il n’aurait pensé, en venant ici, devoir se comporter en autre chose que comme garde du corps. Il rejoignit les deux hommes dans l’ascenseur.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de restaurant et le Maître d’hôtel les fit entrer dans la petite pièce réservé au noble. Jyuushiro découvrit un espace chaleureux et très lumineux. Des plantes vertes ornaient des étagères et des tableaux représentants les membres du Clan Kuchiki étaient au mur. Un serveur arriva quelques minutes plus tard et leur donna les menus. Jyuushiro blêmit en voyant les prix sur la carte. Byakuya leva son regard vers son garde, amusé.

-Prenez ce qu’il vous plait. Et habituez-vous, car nous mangerons assez souvent ici. C’est un restaurant gastronomique, mes chefs cuisiniers viennent de pays différents et sont admirables.

-Jamais je n’aurais cru manger ici un jour.

-Alors profitez-en.

Le serveur revint pour prendre la commande, et le dîner se passa calmement. La sérénité du noble surprenait le garde. Il le trouvait totalement inconscient.

-Vous savez que vous êtes surprenant ? De toutes les personnes que j’ai protégées, vous êtes celui qui s’en fait le moins pour sa vie. Comme si tout cela vous passait au-dessus de la tête sans que cela ne vous atteigne.

-Et vous voulez que je réagisse comment ? Vous voulez me voir me calfeutrer dans mon Manoir à redouter chaque personne qui va passer devant moi de peur qu’il ait une arme et me tue ? Si la personne à décider de me tuer, elle le fera que je me cache ou pas, alors autant rester comme d’habitude, car c’est là que cette personne trouvera le bon moment. Il va falloir vous faire à l’idée Ukitake-san, à me voir sortir comme je le fait habituellement.

-Vous voulez vous faire tuer ?

-Non, je tiens à la vie, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu’Haiko se retrouve orphelin.

-Haiko ?

-Mon fils de quatre ans.

Renji écoutait les deux hommes avec amusement. C’était rare de trouver une personne qui s’oppose au noble de cette manière. La façon de dire les choses de manière si simple du garde était distrayante. Par contre la lueur de douleur qui passa dans les yeux anthracite ne lui avait pas échappé, comme à Ukitake d’ailleurs. Leurs desserts arrivèrent et ils se mirent à manger en silence, chacun analysant la situation. Ukitake ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver ce jeune homme complètement fou de vouloir affronter son meurtrier, ou ses meurtriers.

-Pourrais-je lire les lettres de menace ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas seulement garde du corps, mais aussi profiler. Si j’analyse ces lettres je pourrais peut être évitez quelques situations gênante pour vous.

Le noble acquiesça et les trois hommes quittèrent le restaurant, repus, pour se diriger de nouveau vers le bureau. Pendant que Jyuushiro et Renji se penchait sur les lettres, Byakuya prit son téléphone et appela sa nourrice. Heureuse de l’entendre, elle lui indiqua que son fils dormait à poings fermés depuis une heure déjà et qu’elle ferait en sorte qu’il soit levé quand il reviendrait.  
Jyuushiro avait perçu le changement dans le ton de son patron. Il était plus chaleureux, plus doux, ce qui détonnait avec l’air froid qu’il arborait depuis son arrivé dans les lieux.

-Il aime son fils. C’est la personne la plus précieuse pour lui.

-Cela se voit.

Ils n’ajoutèrent rien de plus, Ukitake avait très vite compris qu’Haiko était unique pour son père.

***

Ukitake put enfin découvrir le Manoir Kuchiki. Il s’agissait d’une énorme bâtisse en pierre brut. Une longue allée en macadam menait au bâtiment principal d’une grandeur jamais vu par le garde. Le bâtiment montrait une dizaine de fenêtres par étage, sur trois hauteurs. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l’entrée, Jyuushiro remarqua que la domestique avait bien du mal à refermer la porte en bois exotique. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le hall en marbre clair ainsi que ses colonnes en granite. Les hauts vases de fleur séchée s’alignait pour donner une impression de grandeur. Un immense lustre en cristal ornait le centre du plafond et éclairait de sa lumière diffuse la pièce. Jyuushiro se sentait très petit et étranger dans cet endroit. Tout était hors norme, grand, somptueux. Byakuya lui demanda de venir avec lui pour lui faire découvrir le Manoir. Il suivit alors le noble dans un dédale de couloir longé de porte en chêne gravé de dessins unique. Le garde le vit ouvrir une porte donnant sur un couloir tout en verre qu’ils traversèrent.

-Je ne vis quand dans une petite partie de la demeure, bien qu’elle m’appartienne, les membres les plus importants du Clan y ont leurs appartements privés. Je ne vis que dans la moitié de ce bâtiment. Personne, à part ma sœur, mon fils, sa nourrice et Renji ont le droit de venir ici, sauf vous à partir de maintenant.

Byakuya ouvrit une grande porte double et un cri de joie retentit. Jyuushiro entendit des bruits de pas venir vers eux, et au détour d’un mur, vit apparaitre un petit bambin avec un énorme sourire. Celui-ci couru vers le noble qui c’était baissé pour réceptionner le petit homme dans ses bras.

-Papa !!! Tu es rentré !

-Oui mon ange, je suis revenu. Tu n’as pas trop embêté Kyoko?

-Non, on a fait plein de jeux. Et elle m’a fait des crêpes pour le quatre heures.

Byakuya caressa doucement la joue de son fils. Jyuushiro était resté en retrait pour laisser son patron profiter de son fils dans l’intimité. Haiko ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Les mêmes traits du visage, la peau satinée, et les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient déjà aux épaules. Par contre, ses grands yeux violets ne lui appartenaient pas. Il pensa alors qu’ils lui venaient de sa mère.

-Ukitake-san, je vous présente mon fils, Kuchiki Haiko.

Byakuya avait son fils dans ses bras, et s’était approché de lui. Haiko se cacha dans le cou de son père.

-Je suis enchanté de vous connaitre, Kuchiki-sama.

-Je souhaite que vous appeliez mon fils par son prénom. Je lui apprends à être humble et respectueux avec les personnes qui m’entourent, et je n’apprécie pas lorsqu’on le place sur un piédestal. C’est un petit garçon, pas un homme. Je veux qu’il vive une jeunesse normale.

Le garde s’inclina en comprenant les désirs du noble qui fit descendre son fils de ses bras après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe.

-Retourne voir Kyoko, je dois faire visiter la maison à Ukitake-san.

-Je peux venir moi aussi ?

La petite voix du bambin fit fondre son père qui lui tendit une main. Haiko la prit et ils se mirent à marcher. Ce fut Haiko qui parla le plus, décrivant au garde tout ce qu’il devait savoir. Le petit était de moins en moins timide et Byakuya fut même surpris lorsqu’Haiko prit sa main et l’emmena dans sa chambre pour lui montrer la collection de jouet qu’il avait. Jamais Haiko ne s’était montré si familier avec un étranger. Peut-être cela venait-il de son sourire chaleureux ? De ses gestes affectueux ? Byakuya ne saurait le dire. Jyuushiro découvrit une chambre normale, du moins au niveau de la décoration, car la grandeur de la pièce rivalisait avec celle de son propre salon. Sur la table de nuit reposait un cadre montrant le noble et son fils mais aussi une belle jeune femme. Haiko devait avoir à peine un an.

-Hisana… Murmura le noble qui avait remarqué les yeux du garde posé sur le cadre photo.

La mélancolie que sa voix dégageait fit comprendre qu’un drame c’était produit dans cette famille. Il n’osa poser sa question, ne voulant être indiscret, il connaitrait la réponse tôt ou tard.

-Tu joues avec moi ?

-Il ne peut pas Haiko, c’est mon garde du corps, il doit rester près de moi.

-Oh, c’est dommage.

-Va voir Kyoko ou Rukia, je suis sûr qu’elles voudront jouer avec toi.

Haiko sourit et quitta la chambre en courant. Byakuya se retourna vers son garde et l’inspecta de nouveau. Jamais son fils ne s’était comporté ainsi avec qui que ce soit d’étranger à la famille. Mais Ukitake n’était pas comme tout le monde, depuis qu’il était apparu dans son bureau, Byakuya s’était senti en sécurité et apaisé. La gentillesse de cet homme transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il se demanda soudainement si Ukitake s’était déjà servi de l’arme qu’il cachait dans son costume. Ce qui l’avait étonné, c’était la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient blancs comme la neige, une couleur qui ne représentait pas son âge. Les teintait-il ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de l’homme qui s’approchait de lui.

-Votre fils vous accompagne-il à Nagasaki ?

-Oui, je souhaite que vous le protégiez également. Et, si quelque chose devait se produire, je vous ordonne de le protéger avant tout.

-Je suis votre garde du corps pas…

-C’est un ordre, je n’accepterais pas de voir mon fils mourir sous mes yeux parce que vous m’avez protégé, est-ce clair ?

-Bien, je le ferais.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de se mettre le noble à dos, et, le salaire qu’il allait toucher pouvait bien comprendre la protection du petit garçon. N’ayant pas de famille, il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur de perdre son enfant, mais il ne pouvait laisser ce petit bonhomme face au danger. Le noble changeait radicalement d’attitude sitôt qu’il avait son fils près de lui. Il devenait un père, un homme aimant et plus chaleureux que lorsqu’il était seul. L’amour paraissait dans ses yeux anthracite, et il se douta qu’il ne laisserait personne lui dicter ce qu’il devait faire pour sa famille.  
Le noble se sentait plus apaisé depuis qu’il avait vu son fils. Il l’aimait de tout son cœur, et le protégerait de tous les dangers, même au prix de sa propre vie. L’ordre qu’il avait donné à son garde du corps était clair, s’il osait le protéger lui au lieu de son fils, Ukitake pouvait préparer une retraite anticipée et très longue, car il ferait en sorte que jamais il ne puisse retravailler un jour.  
Il avait perdu sa femme, il ne comptait pas perdre son fils. Vivre dans le Manoir, et venir de la famille Kuchiki étaient déjà assez dangereux comme cela.

-Venez, je vous montre votre chambre, ensuite nous irons voir ma sœur.

Jyuushiro suivit le noble et fut surpris de le voir ouvrir une porte juste à côté de ses appartements. Le garde découvrit une grande pièce avec un grand lit. Il vit le noble se diriger vers une porte sur la gauche de la pièce et l’ouvrit.

-Cette porte communique directement avec ma propre chambre. En cas de problème, utilisez-la.

-Bien.

-Vous pourrez mettre vos affaires dans cette armoire. Vous êtes nourri, logé, blanchi ici. Lorsque vous n’êtes pas en service, vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble. Considérez que vous êtes dans un deuxième chez vous, mais je ne vous autorise aucune familiarité avec ma famille, sauf Rukia et Renji.

Ukitake acquiesça et le noble le laissa s’installer en quittant la pièce. Jamais il n’aurait pensé entendre ces paroles de la bouche du noble. Il avait l’impression de rêver, tout dans ce Manoir était trop grand, trop impressionnant. Le lit pouvait contenir au moins quatre personnes adultes, les draps semblait doux au toucher, le tapis était magnifique. Il avait l’impression d’être dans un château. Il s’installa et se demanda combien de temps il vivrait dans cette demeure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait ?


	3. Voyage à Nagasaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée de poster ces chapitres aussi aléatoirement. Comme je fais beaucoup de choses, je n'y pense pas forcément... Il ne faut pas hésiter à me le rappeler ;) 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

 

Ukitake prenait la place de chauffeur lorsque Renji n’était pas là, et il venait de garer la berline dans le garage privé de l’aéroport de Tokyo. Il s’assura qu’il n’y avait aucun danger avant d’ouvrir la porte du noble. Celui-ci en sortit avec Haiko.

 

-Tu te rappelle de ce que je t’ai dit Haiko ? Tu dois être prudent.

-Oui je sais Papa.

 

Byakuya marcha avec son fils dans ses bras jusqu’à la petite porte qui menait à la piste privé où l’attendait son jet. Jyuushiro suivait en regardant partout prêt à bondir au moindre signe suspect. Ils arrivèrent devant l’avion dont l’escalier se déplia. Jyuushiro monta en premier afin de l’inspecter et quand ce fut bon, il autorisa le noble à s’installer avec Haiko.

 

-Vous êtes du genre minutieux. Remarqua le noble après avoir attaché son fils sur le siège près de lui.

-Préféreriez-vous, vous écrasez en plein vol ?

 

Le ton narquois du garde ne plut pas au noble, mais il ne répondit rien car il avait entièrement raison. Il fronça les sourcils pour lui montrer sa contrariété mais Jyuushiro lui répondit par un sourire et des yeux malicieux ce qui le déconcerta. Décidément, cet homme n’était pas normal. Il ne sentait aucune peur en lui. Le vol se passa sans souci et ils furent accueillis sur le tarmac de l’aéroport de Nagasaki par un homme âgé mais bien sûr lui. Jyuushiro remarqua la ressemblance entre lui et son patron et su qui se trouvait devant lui. Sojun Kuchiki, ancien chef du Clan Kuchiki. Haiko réussi à s’échapper de la poigne de son père et couru pour se jeter dans les bras de son grand-père qui l’accueillit chaleureusement.

 

-Haiko !

-C’est rien Byakuya, je suis heureux de vous voir. Il se tourna vers Jyuushiro. Vous devez être Ukitake-san.

-Oui.

-Merci de protéger mon fils, c’est une tête de mule qui se croit invincible.

-Père ! Grogna le noble en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Mais Sojun lui sourit effrontément. Il aimait mettre en rogne son fils, cela le rendait vivant. Mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de le prendre dans ses bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse. Jyuushiro su alors d’où venait l’amour paternel que le noble offrait à son fils. Ils quittèrent les pistes pour entrer dans une berline qui attendait devant l’entrée de l’aéroport. Jyuushiro glissait ses yeux partout. C’était une ville qu’il ne connaissait pas, et il n’aimait pas cela. Ce fut Haiko qui fit la conversation à son grand-père lorsqu’ils parcoururent la ville pour se rendre dans la demeure de l’ancien chef. La voiture se stoppa devant une petite maison traditionnelle. Elle n’avait rien à voir avec la grande demeure Kuchiki à Tokyo. Ici, Byakuya se sentait mieux, moins oppressé par toute la fortune qui l’entourait. Et avoir son père près de lui, lui faisait un bien fou.

Voyant que le noble était entre de bonne main, Jyuushiro lui indiqua qu’il allait faire le tour de la propriété pour inspecter si tout était normal. Celui-ci acquiesça et comprit qu’en fait, Jyuushiro lui laissait la possibilité d’être un peu seul avec son père. De l’intimité familiale.

 

-Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda le petit garçon en se plaçant devant lui.

 

Jyuushiro tourna son regard vers le noble. Ce n’était pas à lui de prendre la décision. Byakuya accepta d’un signe de tête et Ukitake tendit la main vers l’enfant qui la prit avec un cri de joie. Le noble regarda son fils partir avec son garde du corps avant de se retourner vers son père qui l’appelait.

 

-Haiko a l’air heureux. 

-D’habitude il reste timide avec les personnes qu’il ne connait pas, mais là… 

-Ukitake-san est chaleureux, c’est peut-être pour cela que ton fils l’aborde facilement, et puis, il a l’air d’aimer les enfants. 

-Tu as sûrement raison. Comment te sens-tu ? 

-Je vais mieux depuis que vous êtes arrivés. C’est dur à dire, mais vous me manquez tous les deux. Je voudrais voir mon petit-fils grandir. Mais je me sens bien ici, personne ou presque ne sais qui je suis, et on me respecte en tant qu’homme et non en tant qu’Ex chef de Clan comme à Tokyo. C’est agréable d’être accepté pour soi-même. 

-J’aimerais aussi que ma vie ne soit pas passé au crible à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose. C’est lassant de se sentir scruté à longueur de journée, même dans le Clan, je ne peux jamais être tranquille cinq minutes sans avoir quelque sollicitation. Je ne peux même pas passer un peu de temps avec Haiko sans être dérangé. Ils m’agacent. Surtout Enzu-sama. 

-Il faisait la même chose avec moi, toujours à contrôler ce que je faisais, c’était limite à ce qu’il m’interroge sur ce que j’avais faisait de la journée. 

-Je ne me laisserais pas faire.

 

Byakuya fronça les sourcils en repensant à la discussion de la veille avec son Oncle Enzu. Cet homme était terriblement méfiant, et n’avait confiance en personne pas même en Byakuya. Lorsqu’il le voyait arriver près de lui, le noble se préparait mentalement à se faire harceler par des questions complétement idiotes et dénuées de sens.

 

-Vu ton air renfrogné, j’imagine que tu ne le supporte plus ? 

-Je voudrais l’enfermer dans le coin le plus reculé du Manoir… Je ne peux passer quelques minutes seul sans qu’il vient m’interroger. 

-Demande à Jyuushiro de le maintenir à distance.

 

Sojun avait parlé placidement, comme si cela coulait de source. Byakuya le regarda très surpris.

 

-Mais je ne peux pas faire cela ! 

-Et pourquoi ? 

-Mais c’est mon Oncle ! 

-Mon frère est terriblement lourd et agaçant, il n’y a aucun mal à ce que tu demandes à ton garde du corps de l’éloigner de toi. Il doit te protéger contre les intrus, mais aussi contre les membres du Clan. N’oublie jamais Byakuya, que chaque décision que tu prends est réfléchie et n’a besoin d’aucune approbation. C’est toi le Chef du Clan, pas eux.

 

Le noble ne répondit rien, mais commençait à s’avouer que son père avait raison.

 

Alors qu’ils discutaient, Haiko et Jyuushiro parcourait le domaine tranquillement. Le petit garçon faisait la discussion tandis que le garde lui répondait gentiment.

 

-Pourquoi tu as des cheveux blancs ? T’es pas vieux pourtant.

 

Cela déclencha le rire du garde qui se mit accroupi devant le petit homme et lui répondit en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

 

-Quand j’avais ton âge, je suis tombé très malade, et mes cheveux ont blanchi en une nuit. Personne n’a de réponse pour savoir pourquoi mes cheveux ont changé de couleur. 

-Tu es encore malade ? 

-Non, j’ai guéri il y a quelques années maintenant et je vais parfaitement bien, mais mes cheveux resteront toujours aussi blancs. 

-Maman avait les cheveux noirs, comme papa. Mais je ne me rappelle pas d’elle, je sais juste comment qu’elle était avec les photos que papa a mis dans un livre.

 

Jyuushiro ne sut quoi répondre, les yeux d’Haiko exprimaient la peine. Sans parler, Jyuushiro caressa doucement la joue du bambin et se releva.

 

-Tu veux retourner voir ton papa ? 

-Oui !!! Tu viens avec moi ? 

-Oui.

 

Haiko parti devant et Jyuushiro du lui demander de s’arrêter pour qu’il puisse le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Byakuya et Sojun discutaient. Haiko se précipita vers son père qui le prit sur ses genoux.

 

-Jyuushiro a été très malade !! C’est pour ça qu’il a les cheveux tout blancs !!

 

Le susnommé rougit furieusement, décidément on ne peut rien dire aux enfants sans qu’ils le crient sur tous les toits.

 

-Et, je lui ai dit aussi que tu me montrais souvent les photos de maman dans le livre. 

-Haiko… Les yeux de Byakuya se remplir de peine, sans qu’il puisse s’en rendre compte. 

-Je suis désolé Kuchiki-sama, il en a parlé tout seul, je n’ai pas… 

-Ne vous excusez pas Ukitake-san, je sais que mon fils parle souvent de sa mère. Un jour ou l’autre il l’aurait fait de toute façon.

 

Sojun voyait la gêne du garde du corps, il décida alors de faire manger tout le monde. Jyuushiro fut gêné de manger de nouveau avec son patron, mais Haiko réclamait sans cesse son attention, et monopolisait toute la discussion. Byakuya découvrit alors que Jyuushiro venait d’une ancienne famille noble du Japon et qu’il était en quelques sortes le Chef de Clan. Seulement ils ne se considéraient plus comme un Clan, mais juste comme une famille normale, mais au vu de leurs descendances ils se devaient de suivre certaines règles. Sojun regardait son fils, son attitude envers le garde du corps n’était pas celle qu’il devait avoir. Il se comportait plus comme un ami que comme un patron.

Depuis la mort d’Hisana, il l’avait vu se replier sur lui-même, gardant pour lui ses ressentis et ses émotions. Malheureusement, il n’avait rien pu faire pour l’en empêcher, lui-même avait eu la même attitude à la mort de sa femme.

Tout comme Byakuya l’avait été, Haiko était le soutien de son fils, sans lui, il ne savait pas ce que serait devenu Byakuya.

 

Jyuushiro regardait la famille Kuchiki se promener devant lui. Byakuya tenait la main de son fils et Sojun couvait d’un regard tendre son enfant. Jyuushiro s’était placé deux mètres derrière eux, leur laissant de l’intimité tout en étant assez proche pour intervenir rapidement. Ils arpentaient un petit parc proche de la maison. Celui-ci rassemblait plusieurs espèces d’arbres, des bancs en pierre étaient installés tout au long de l’allée principale. Une petite estrade était placé en son centre et certain jeune s’amusaient à chanter et à jouer leurs musiques pour en faire profiter les passants. Haiko s’arrêta devant et leva son regard sur la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui chantait langoureusement. Il s’agissait d’une chanson très connus au Japon et Jyuushiro comme Byakuya et Sojun admirent qu’elle avait une voix sublime. Voyant leurs regards, elle se mit à rougir, puis se reprenant lors d’une pause, elle leva une main vers le petit garçon.

 

-Je peux y aller papa ?

 

Byakuya se tourna vers son garde du corps qui acquiesça. Byakuya accepta et aida son fils à monter sur l’estrade et la jeune femme s’agenouilla devant le petit garçon qui la regardait avec des yeux brillants. Sojun se mit à rire lorsqu’Haiko commença à bouger et à danser en même temps que la jeune femme qui s’était relevée. Byakuya sourit doucement, il aimait voir son fils si joyeux.

 

-Votre fils s’amuse beaucoup, osa dire Jyuushiro qui regardait le petit garçon s’amuser tout en surveillant du coin de l’œil les alentours. 

-Oui. Il a toujours aimé danser.

 

Quand la musique fut finie, la chanteuse s’agenouilla devant Haiko et lui fit un gros baiser sur le front. Dans l’excitation, Haiko lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue avant de lui faire un petit câlin. Il se tourna alors vers son père qui le rattrapa pour descendre.

 

-Je vous remercie. Déclara Byakuya en regardant la jeune chanteuse.

 

Elle mit à rougir de nouveau mais salua gentiment les trois hommes avant de quitter la scène. Ils se remirent en route et Haiko ne parla que de cela pendant tout le trajet jusqu’à la maison. Son enthousiasme fut contagieux car Byakuya se laissa aller à courir derrière son fils pour jouer.

 

-J’aime quand mon fils et mon petit-fils jouent ensemble.

 

Sojun n’avait pas regardé le garde lorsqu’il avait parlé, mais Jyuushiro savait que cela s’adressait à lui.

 

-Il est plus vivant que lorsqu’il n’est pas avec. Mais je ne dois pas juger, je ne suis là que pour le protéger. Je ne fais que mon travail. 

-Mais vous le fait admirablement. Prenez soin de mon fils. 

-Je ferais mon possible Kuchiki-sama.

 

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et lorsqu’ils furent de nouveau dans l’avion, Haiko n’avait pas voulu quitter les bras de son père et Jyuushiro sourit faiblement lorsqu’il le vit s’endormir contre lui alors que le noble lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux. Il prit un magazine posé sur la table et se mit à lire tout en restant à l’affut du moindre bruit suspect. Lorsqu’ils se posèrent il remarqua que son patronsétait également endormit tout en tenant contre lui le petit garçon. Il se leva et les réveilla. Haiko se frotta les yeux plein de sommeil et remarqua qu’il faisait noir dehors.

 

-On est revenu chez nous ? 

-Bientôt Haiko-kun. La voiture est prête Kuchiki-sama.

 

La voix du garde du corps était étrangement faible, et Byakuya releva le fait qu’il était probablement aussi fatigué que lui. Au Manoir, Haiko s’était de nouveau endormi et Byakuya le coucha dans son lit avant de retourner dans le couloir où l’attendait Jyuushiro.

 

-Je vous libère de vos obligations Ukitake-san. 

-Je préfère rester jusqu’à ce que vous ne soyez plus en danger. 

-Je suis chez moi et… 

-Vous me payez pour vous protéger. Même si vous êtes chez vous, vous n’êtes à l’abri de rien. S’il vous plait.

 

Personne n’avait jamais osé défier le noble et cela l’agaça plus qu’il ne le pensait. Cet homme était vraiment étrange, mais, il se sentait en sécurité lorsqu’il le savait près de lui. Il était plus grand que lui, pas de beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que le noble le remarque. Dès sa rencontre, il avait remarqué le tic du garde, dès que l’une de ses grandes mèches blanches passait sur son épaule, il la rejetait en arrière, la faisant voler lentement. Son odeur de lavande lui parvenait lorsqu’il se trouvait près de lui. Pour l’avoir utilisé, il connaissait de son utilisation pour aider à dormir. Aurait-il des problèmes qui nécessitaient son utilisation ?

Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas, il est là pour le protéger et rien d’autre. Il s’avança vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte pour entrer. Au moment de la refermer, il se tourna vers l’homme.

 

-Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez aller vous reposez, vous en avez besoin Ukitake-san. 

-Bien, Kuchiki-sama.

 

***

 

Jyuushiro se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit des cris dans la pièce d’à côté. Sans même se préoccuper, il couru jusqu’à la chambre du noble et s’arrêta brusquement quand il découvrit Haiko debout sur le lit de son père qui se réveillait difficilement.

 

-Ukitake-san… 

-Veuillez me pardonner, j’ai entendu des cris et… 

-Ce n’est pas grave Ukitake-san. 

-Je vous laisse.

 

Ukitake allait partir quand il entendit des petits pas derrière lui. Se retournant il vit Haiko le suivre. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

 

-Je veux restez avec vous, je peux ? 

-Je vais m’habiller et faire le tour de la propriété Haiko-kun. 

-Je pourrais venir ? 

-C’est à ton papa de décider, pas à moi.

 

Haiko se tourna et fila sur le lit de son père et d’un regard suppliant il lui demanda.

 

-Alors je peux papa s’il te plait s’il te plait ! 

-On déjeune, et on s’habille avant.

 

Le cri de joie du gamin résonna dans l’oreille de son père pendant un petit moment alors qu’ils se levaient. Jyuushiro était retourné dans sa chambre et se demandait pourquoi le petit garçon aimait tellement sa présence. Cela ne faisait que quatre jours qu’il était là et pourtant Haiko se comportait avec lui comme si cela faisait des années qu’il le voyait. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger et les domestiques amenèrent une quantité énorme de plats. Il n’était toujours pas habitué à voir cela.

 

-Où habitez-vous Ukitake-san ? Demanda Byakuya avec curiosité. 

-Dans un appartement au centre-ville. Il n’est pas luxueux, mais comme je n’y suis jamais longtemps, il me suffit amplement. 

-Je pourrais venir chez vous ? 

-Haiko ! Ce n’est pas poli, et on ne demande pas !

 

Ukitake vit le petit garçon qui s’apprêtait à pleurer. Pour ne pas que cela arrive, il répondit calmement.

 

-C’est un petit appartement, et puis, tu es bien mieux ici non ? 

-Non… je peux jamais sortir… A part pour aller voir grand-père, sinon j’ai pas le droit de sortir de la maison. 

-Tu sais pourquoi je ne l’autorise pas Haiko.

-Mais on pourrait ! Ukitake-san est là pour nous protéger, il ne laissera personne nous faire du mal !

 

Le susnommé rougit à cette phrase. Ce garçon était vraiment très franc. Il vit le noble foudroyer son fils du regard et commencer à lui faire la morale. Lui ne pouvait rien répondre. Personne n’avait jamais voulu savoir où il vivait ou s’intéresser un tant soit peu à sa vie privée. C’était inattendu et surprenant venant de la famille la plus noble et la plus célèbre du pays. Le noble était aussi surprenant que son fils, il faisait son possible pour être toujours agréable avec lui. C’est gêné qu’il regarda le noble parler à son fils. Soudainement, des pas précipités se firent entendre et une voix féminine éclata dans la demeure.

 

-Byakuya !!! 

-Oh non…

 

Ukitake fronça les sourcils et se mit sur le qui-vive, près à protéger son patron et son enfant. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu’une femme magnifique fit son apparition, s’avançant vers le noble qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

 

-Que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure-ci ?

 

La voix froide de Byakuya aurait fait reculer plus d’une personne, mais la jeune femme éclata de rire et s’assit sur le bord de la table en caressant les cheveux du garçon.

 

-Yoruichi-sama !!! Grogna-t-il en essayant de se recoiffer.

 

Ukitake avait assez de culture pour savoir qui se trouvait devant lui et agissait dans la demeure Kuchiki comme si c’était chez elle. Les longs cheveux violets relevés par une queue de cheval montraient sa peau mate et la robe bleue pâle faisait ressortir l’ambre de ses yeux. Il ne put s’empêcher de la trouver ravissante, c’était le moins que l’on puisse dire pour la chef du Clan Shihoin.

 

-Alors que fais-tu de beau Byakuya ? 

-Shihoin-sama, que fais-vous ici à cette heure-ci ? 

-Je suis venu te voir ! Un peu de visite ça peux pas te faire de mal et ça t’évite de déprimer ! 

-Je ne déprime pas ! Et si vous ne le voyez pas, je déjeune ! 

-Vas-y je t’en prie, te gêne pas pour moi !

 

Le froncement de sourcil du noble fut encore plus prononcé, et Ukitake restait hébété devant l’attitude de la jeune femme. Jamais personne n’avait osé parler ainsi au noble, mais elle ne se gênait pas, et apparemment c’était pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, vu le grand sourire qu’elle arborait.

 

-Ukitake-san ? 

-Bonjour Shihoin-sama. 

-Tu t’ai enfin décidé à prendre un garde du corps ? Il était temps ! Tu t’ai rendu compte seulement maintenant des menaces qui pèsent sur ta tête Byakuya ? 

-Ne… Parle pas de cela maintenant…s’il te plait.

 

Il glissa un œil vers son fils qui déjeunait tout en essayant d’échapper à la main sournoise de Yoruichi. Le regard de Byakuya fit comprendre à Yoruichi qu’il ne voulait pas mêler son fils à tout ceci. La jeune femme se calma immédiatement et s’installa à la table entre les deux nobles en chipant une tartine de pain avec de la confiture de fraise. L’attitude de son ami lui avait fait comprendre qu’Ukitake n’était pas seulement là pour lui, mais également pour Haiko.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, tout le monde alla s’installer dans le salon. Yoruichi quitta la demeure peu après, ayant elle aussi des obligations, et Byakuya regardait son fils dessiner alors qu’Ukitake faisait le tour de la propriété.

Quoi que mette ce dernier, Byakuya le trouvait toujours tiré à quatre épingles, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec sa fonction, mais apparemment Ukitake avait toujours été ainsi et ne changerait pas. Comment avait-il put se faire une telle réputation en tant que garde du corps, alors qu’il venait d’une ancienne famille noble ? Cela, Byakuya n’en savait rien, mais sa présence le calmait plus qu’il ne voulait bien l’avouer, il se sentait moins oppressé, plus détendu qu’à son habitude. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l’arrivée de Renji.

 

-Bonjour Renji.

-Bonjour Byakuya, comment c’est passé la journée d’hier ?

-Parfaitement bien, Ukitake est aussi détendu et professionnel que ce qu’en dit sa réputation.

-Et ton père ? 

-Il était content de nous voir, et de voir Haiko. Et …cela m’a fait plaisir de le voir aussi.

 

Après quelques minutes de discussion et le retour du garde, ils quittèrent la demeure sous les grognements d’Haiko qui ne voulait pas voir son père partir. Mais après quelques baisers et une promesse, Haiko accepta et alla se réfugier dans ses bras de Kyoko. 


	4. Réunion et déclaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le 4ème chapitre. Je rappelle que cette fiction à été écrite il y a plus d'un an maintenant, donc il doit certainement y avoir des fautes.

Renji venait de déposer son futur beau-frère et son garde devant le bâtiment de la Mizushi Compagnie. Jyuushiro sortit de la voiture pour voir si rien n’était suspect, puis fit sortir le noble. Ils traversèrent la petite place et entrèrent dans l’immense hall d’entrée tout à fait hors normes. Le noble se présenta et la réceptionniste prit son téléphone. 

-Kuchiki-sama vient d’arriver. 

-…

-Bien Mizushi-sama. Kuchiki-sama, veuillez me suivre s’il vous plait. 

La réceptionniste monta dans l’ascenseur suivit de près par le noble et Jyuushiro. Byakuya regardait son garde et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il avait remarqué le tic qu’avait l’homme près de lui lorsqu’il était en service. Il avait toujours sa main gauche qui se crispait. Il avait également remarqué qu’il attachait ses longs cheveux blancs en une queue basse pour certainement éviter d’être gêné s’il devait se passer quelque chose. Byakuya était troublé par la beauté de son employé, jamais il n’avait vu d’homme aussi séduisant que lui et surtout ayant des cheveux aussi longs et de cette couleur unique.   
Sentant le regard anthracite posé sur lui, Jyuushiro se tourna légèrement vers son patron qui détourna très vite le regard, gêné d’avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent et la réceptionniste passa devant pour aller ouvrir une grande porte en bois. 

-Kuchiki-sama, Mizushi-sama. 

Elle s’inclina et laissa entrer le noble qui avait donné l’ordre à Jyuushiro de rester à sa place. Celui-ci acquiesça et vit Byakuya inspirer profondément avant d’entrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci était assez simple, seul un grand buffet bas ancien et une table ronde y était installé. Autour de celle-ci étaient assis, Shihoin Yoruichi, Kyoraku Shunsui et enfin Mizushi Shihai qui lui montra le dernier fauteuil de libre de la main. 

-Shihoin-sama, Kyoraku-sama, Mizushi-sama, déclara Byakuya en s’inclinant devant eux avant de s’asseoir. 

 

Après trois heures de débat et de décision, la réunion du conseil des quatre Clans venait de se finir, et comme à chaque conseil, Shunsui Kyoraku avait emmené ses bouteilles de saké, Yoruichi avait apporté des tonnes de provision, bref, tout le monde avait fait sa petite contribution. Cela s’était même transformé en grand festin. Shunsui avait pris un malin plaisir à resservir Byakuya quand son verre fut presque vide et cela avait contribué à l’état d’ébriété du noble qui eut du mal à rester debout. Tellement que lorsqu’il fut arrivé devant Ukitake, celui-ci avait dû le retenir avant qu’il ne tombe à terre. Jyuushiro avait été réellement surpris par son état si contrasté de son habitude. Il se retrouva alors avec un noble complètement éméché contre lui et son visage dans son cou. Quand le noble avait ouvert la porte de la salle, Jyuushiro avait intercepté le regard de Shunsui. Mais il décida de l’ignorer et de s’occuper de son patron qui avait vraiment du mal à tenir debout.

Byakuya grognait de mécontentement contre Shunsui et son satané saké. Pourquoi n’avait-il rien remarqué ? Peut-être parce qu’après avoir discuté et réglé les points de la réunion, il pensait totalement à autre chose. Shunsui avait annoncé son mariage avec Nanao Ise, une jeune femme issu d’une petite famille noble d’Hokkaido. Et cela l’avait plongé quelques années en arrière, quand Hisana était entrée dans sa vie. Issue d’une petite famille de Kawasaki, elle était la joie de vivre personnifié, cela l’avait déconcerté au début, mais c’était ensuite devenue une force pour lui qui avait dû suivre des règles bien stricte, Hisana était devenue sa bouffer d’air frais de la journée. Elle avait découvert son secret très rapidement, mais jamais elle ne l’avait jugé et elle faisait même en sorte de ne jamais le gêner, l’écoutant quand il en avait besoin. 

-Kuchiki-sama, rentrons à la demeure.

-Ukitake…san… je … 

Jyuushiro tira un peu le noble pour qu’il se mette en marche, mais ses pas hésitant et ses yeux à demi-fermé, l’obligèrent à le tenir contre lui jusqu’à la voiture où il l’installa confortablement. Jamais il n’aurait pensé devoir retenir Kuchiki Byakuya contre lui à cause de l’alcool. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant et Ukitake se demanda dans quel état se réveillerait le noble le lendemain. Pendant le trajet qui les ramenait au Manoir Kuchiki, Jyuushiro se remémora le regard de Kyoraku. Décidément, il n’arrivait pas à tourner la page. Le chemin entre la voiture et la chambre du noble fut aussi tortueux que le départ et Ukitake se trouva forcer de le porter pour aller plus vite. Le souffle chaud dans son cou le fit frissonner, tout comme la douceur de sa peau diaphane. Jamais il n’aurai cru voir une telle débauche de la part de son patron, mais finalement cela le rendait un peu plus humain. Il l’allongea sur le lit et Ukitake fut forcé de le libérer de ses vêtements, ne pouvant le laisser dans son costume griffé pour dormir. C’est en tremblant et en priant pour qu’il ne se réveille pas que Jyuushiro déboutonna la chemise et enleva le pantalon du noble. Il découvrit un torse musclé et imberbe où les muscles se détachait joliment. A cet instant, Jyuushiro le trouvait diablement sexy. Il allait le couvrir lorsqu’il arrêta son geste. Byakuya c’était tourné vers lui.

-Ukitake…san…

Jyuushiro crut qu’il l’avait réveillé, mais lorsqu’il entendit un faible ronflement, il sut alors que le noble était bel et bien endormit. Mais pourquoi avait-il murmuré son nom ? Il le couvrit de la couverture et se releva pour aller lui-même se reposer. Tout un tas de question tournait dans sa tête et mit plus d’une heure avant de pouvoir s’endormir. Il fut réveillé abruptement le lendemain, par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Tâtonnant la table de nuit, il décrocha sans même ouvrir les yeux.

-Ukitake…Jyuushiro …

-Jyuu-chan ! 

La voix fluette de sa sœur le réveilla et il s’assit dans le lit en faisant reposer son dos contre le mur. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? 

-C’est Papa !!! Il a été agressé ! Il est… Il est… 

Le sanglot qu’entendit Jyuushiro fini de l’inquiéter et il hurla presque.

-Quoi ?! Mais répond enfin !!! 

-Il est à …l’hôpital ! Il a reçu des coups de couteau hier soir ! Jyuu…

-J’arrive !!! 

Quand il ferma son téléphone il leva la tête et sursauta en voyant devant lui le noble en yukata et apparemment encore à moitié endormi, les cheveux en pagaille et les traces de son oreiller sur sa joue. Il sut alors qu’il l’avait réveillé.

-Que ce passe-t-il pour que vous hurliez ainsi ? 

-Je suis désolé Kuchiki-sama… 

Jyuushiro se leva et entreprit de se coiffer un tant soit peu avec ses doigts, honteux d’avoir réveillé son patron. 

-Vous n’avez pas répondu. Et pourquoi vous êtes si agité ? 

-Mon père… est à l’hôpital… Il s’est fait… agressé…

-C’est pour cela que vous avez dit que vous partiez…

Le cœur du noble n’avait fait qu’un bond dans sa poitrine. Une peur subite c’était emparé de lui et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Jyuushiro fila dans la salle de bain sans même prendre conscience que son patron attendait toujours ses réponses. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, c’était son père qui était à l’hôpital et il devait s’y rendre. Agité, il sorti à peine cinq minutes plus tard et constata que le noble avait revêtu un costume. Il s’arrêta brutalement en le fixant. 

-Je… 

-Je vous accompagne. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul, vous êtes bien trop agité. 

-Mais…

-Soit nous y allons ensemble et vous me protéger en même temps, soit vous y allez seul et je m’occupe de vous renvoyer… 

Jyuushiro ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, il devait faire son travail, et il dut céder face au regard du noble, apparemment il ne plaisantait pas. Mais de là à vouloir venir avec lui, là il en doutait.

-Vous voulez vraiment … m’accompagner ? Pourtant…

-Ecoutez Ukitake-san. Je suis certes noble, mais je ne suis pas dénué de sentiment, et … Byakuya fronça les sourcils puis reprit. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe en moi, alors, s’il vous plait, plus nous parlons ici, moins vite vous arriverez auprès de votre père. Alors cessons de parler et partons.

Jyuushiro ne répondit rien, il vit par son regard que le noble était des plus sérieux et il se mit à marcher. Mais arrivé à sa hauteur, il le regarda dans les yeux et lui lança un « merci » sincère avant de quitter la chambre suivit du noble. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans le hall, ils se retournèrent en entendant la voix d’Haiko.

-Papa ! Jyuu-chan !!

-Haiko, nous devons partir, je suis désolé. Il faut que tu restes avec Kyoko. 

-Mais pourquoi …

La voix du petit garçon était à fendre l’âme. La tristesse et son regard larmoyant montrait toute sa peine de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner. Byakuya s’agenouilla devant lui et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Le papa d’Ukitake-san a eu un accident, il est à l’hôpital, il doit s’y rendre, seulement il ne peut y aller sans moi. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous en avons, mais tu veux bien rester avec Kyoko ? 

-D’accord papa. 

Haiko tomba dans les bras de son père et lui fit un gros câlin, puis il se recula et s’approcha du garde avant de lui indiquer de se baisser et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Byakuya n’arrivait toujours à comprendre comment son fils avait pu créer un tel lien en si peu de temps avec son garde. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. 

Dans la voiture qui les emmenait à l’hôpital de Karakura, Byakuya repensa à la veille. Il savait que c’était Ukitake qui l’avait ramené à la maison, et son état était pitoyable. Il avait senti l’homme le déshabiller pour le mettre au lit. Jamais il n’aurait pensé qu’il prenne soin de lui ainsi et ses mains sur son corps l’avait fait frissonner. Il était soul mais pas idiot. Ce matin, quand il avait entendu les cris de son garde, il c’était précipité, de peur de découvrir un malheur. Il avait été terrifié en pensant que quelque chose avait pu lui arriver.   
Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi s’apercevait-il qu’il pensait au garde que quand il en prenait conscience ? Cela ne faisait qu’à peine une semaine et demi qu’il le suivait partout, et pourtant il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être heureux qu’il soit là. Il tourna son visage vers lui et découvrit une grimace. L’inquiétude tirait ses traits et ses cheveux revenaient sur son torse. Comment était le père de Jyuushiro ? Byakuya se frappa mentalement d’avoir osé appeler son garde par son prénom. Il secoua la tête pour s’enlever ses idées de son esprit et se focalisa sur la route. Ils arrivèrent à la clinique une heure plus tard, aucun mot n’avait été prononcé, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Jyuushiro priait pour que les blessures de son père ne soit pas grave, et il se demandait qui avait pu faire cela. 

-Ukitake-san…

Jyuushiro se tourna vers son patron alors qu’ils marchaient vers l’établissement. 

-Je vais vous attendre ici, je ne veux pas vous importuner. 

-C’est vous qui avez voulu venir avec moi, et vous aviez raison, mon travail est de vous protéger, quel que soit l’endroit où nous sommes, alors… venez, vous aussi. Je ne voudrais pas qu’il vous arrive quoique ce soit alors que vous êtes sous ma protection. Je m’en voudrais si vous étiez blessé par ma faute. 

-Alors entrons Ukitake-san. 

Jyuushiro demanda le numéro de chambre et ils s’y rendirent. Byakuya fut un peu réticent à l’idée d’entrer dans la chambre d’un inconnu, ne sachant pas ce qu’ils trouveraient derrière. Il fut réellement surpris lorsqu’il découvrit les mains tremblantes de son garde. Extérieurement, Byakuya le voyait serein, mais son tremblement montrait son inquiétude. Doucement il posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner. 

-Si vous avez besoin de quelques minutes pour vous reprendre, faite-le.

-Non, ça va aller. 

Il inspira profondément et toqua, quand il fut autorisé, il ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux quand il découvrit son père dans le lit, avec un bandage à la tête et sur les bras. C’est en courant qu’il arriva près de lui. 

-Papa ! 

-Jyuu-chan… 

-Que… 

-Je vais bien, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. 

-Comment je pourrais ne pas m’inquiéter alors que tu es à la clinique et que tu as reçu des coups de couteaux ! 

Un léger toussotement retentit dans la chambre et Jyuushiro se tourna vers son patron qui était resté près de la porte. 

-Je suis désolé, je …

-Ce n’est rien, Ukitake-san. 

-Papa, je te présente Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, je suis chargé de sa protection en ce moment. Kuchiki-sama, je vous présente mon père, Ukitake Hide. 

-Je suis enchanté Ukitake-sama. 

Byakuya s’inclina devant l’homme qui était stupéfait dans son lit. 

-Tu as osé forcer Kuchiki-sama à venir ici ?

-Non, c’est plutôt moi qui l’ai forcé à venir vous voir. Il était partagé entre le devoir qu’il a envers moi et vous. Je lui ai simplifié son choix en venant avec lui. 

-Mais, vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail et…

-J’ai fait ce choix en connaissance de cause. Si cela était arrivé à mon père, je serais venu à son chevet aussi vite que j’aurais pu, il est légitime et tout à fait normal que je laisse Ukitake-san faire la même chose pour vous. Il peut ainsi être avec vous, et veiller sur ma protection. 

Hide fut impressionné par la sincérité du noble ainsi que par son intuition. Jamais il n’aurait pensé qu’il pouvait être aussi humain. Finalement, ce qu’il savait ce révélait être vrai. Il déclara sincèrement.

-Vous avez pris le caractère de votre père Kuchiki-sama. 

Byakuya fut surpris par la phrase de l’homme allongé, comment pouvait-il savoir cela ?

-Vous… vous connaissez mon père ? 

-Oui… En fait, c’est un très bon ami à moi. Nous avons étudiés ensemble et nous nous sommes souvent entraidé. 

Byakuya ne savait plus quoi dire, pourquoi son père ne lui avait rien dit quand il avait vu Jyuushiro ? Il se tourna vers lui en s’avançant et demanda en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

-Vous le saviez ? 

-Non. En fait je savais que mon père était ami avec un certain Sojun, mais je ne savais pas que c’était votre père, je l’apprends en même temps que vous. Papa, pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit quand je t’ai dit que j’allais protéger Kuchiki-sama ? 

-Pour ne pas influencer sur ta vie mon fils. Notre amitié est vieille mais toujours aussi solide, je sais tout ce que Sojun m’a confié, j’ai su quand Kuchiki-sama à prit la place de son père, lorsque votre fils est né, j’ai également su la mort de votre femme et les circonstances. J’ai été et je suis toujours son confident et son ami. 

Le noble dû s’asseoir sur la chaise près de lui pour se remettre de ses émotions, il vit son employé en faire de même sur le bord du lit, tout aussi soufflé par ces révélations. Décidément, lui qui croyait connaitre son père, c’était lourdement trompé, et Byakuya pensait la même chose. C’était même l’inverse, plus le temps passait, et plus les deux hommes se rendaient compte qu’ils ne savaient rien du tout. Comment était-ce possible que cela se produise ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et pourtant leurs pères sont des amis de toujours. Voyant les regards des deux hommes, Hide continua.

-Nous nous sommes toujours rencontré dans des endroits différents et peu connu, pour protéger notre amitié mais également pour vous protéger par la suite. Votre père a toujours voulu protéger ma famille des ragots en tout genre, c’est une personne que j’admire depuis notre adolescence, Kuchiki-sama. 

Jyuushiro allait lui demander combien de temps il allait rester à l’hôpital quand un médecin arriva. Sa carrure athlétique l’interpela. 

-Oh vous avez de la visite, je reviendrais plus tard. 

-Non, restez, il s’agit de mon fils et de son patron. Combien de temps je resterais ici Kurosaki-Sensei ? 

Isshin regarda le fils de son patient qui se trouvait sur le bord du lit ainsi que son patron. Il n’avait pas l’air d’être lié par quelconque travail mais plutôt autrement, releva Isshin en les voyant tout deux troublé. L’homme qui se trouvait assis sur la chaise lui disait vaguement quelque chose, peut-être l’avait-il vu dans son établissement … En tout cas, il n’eut aucun doute sur sa prestance qui le montrait froid et distant. Mais Isshin se força à reprendre ses esprits et répondit calmement à son patient. 

-Après-demain, vous devrez être suivit par une infirmière pour vous changer vos pansements, sinon vous allez très bien. 

-Vous êtes sûr ? 

La voix angoissée fit tourner la tête d’Isshin qui regarda le fils. La lueur d’inquiétude qu’il voyait dans ses yeux marron le supplia.

-J’en suis certain, votre père va très bien. 

Il s’excusa et quitta la pièce. Jyuushiro se leva toujours aussi inquiet et Hide le vit bien. 

-Jyuushiro, tu l’as entendu, je vais bien, alors tu devrais repartir à Tokyo et faire ce pour quoi Kuchiki-sama te paye. Je m’en veux déjà assez de vous avoir dérangé. 

-Je suis venu de mon propre chef Ukitake-sama. Voyant son employé plisser les yeux il continua. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, et reposez-vous. Ukitake-san, je vous attends dans le couloir. 

Jyuushiro remarqua son attitude et inclina légèrement la tête en remerciement. Byakuya quitta la chambre et attendit son garde près de la porte. Dans la pièce, Hide regardait son fils avec un petit sourire.

-Kuchiki-sama est un homme gentil et sincère. Je ne savais pas qu’il avait pris ses traits là de son père. Jyuushiro, protège-le, il compte énormément pour Sojun. 

-Je sais papa, je l’ai compris quand nous avons été le voir à Nagasaki. Ils sont très unis, et chacun veux le bonheur de l’autre, jamais je n’aurais pensé cela de cette famille. 

-Oui, ils le sont, et Sojun désire revoir son fils heureux, comme il l’a été lorsque sa femme était encore de ce monde. Jyuushiro…

Le garde se retourna violemment et tout en regardant son père, il déclara.

-Ne va pas plus loin, je sais où tu veux en venir, et c’est hors de question ! 

-Pourquoi ? 

-C’est mon patron ! 

-Et…

Hide ne put continuer, Jyuushiro marcha vers la porte et déclara sans se retourner. 

-Je viendrais te voir quand je pourrais, rétablis-toi vite papa, je dois travailler à présent. 

Hide vit son fils partir, mais il sourit doucement, il avait réussi à pousser son fils. C’était rare de voir Jyuushiro énervé, mais cela en valait la peine, car il faisait une moue qu’il trouvait adorable. 

Le garde rejoignit le noble et lui déclara qu’ils pouvaient repartir. Surprit par le froncement de sourcils de son employé, Byakuya ne répondit rien et se contenta de le suivre jusqu’à la voiture. Bien qu’il fût contrarié, Jyuushiro mit tous ses sens au profit de la protection du noble au moment où ils furent tout deux sorti de l’établissement. Il ne pourrait supporter que quoi que ce soit lui arrive alors qu’il est dans cet état.


End file.
